Trem
O Trem é um local explorável em Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Episódio Um - "Despertar" Rachel Amber convida Chloe Price a matar aula junto com ela e elas acabam entrando em um trem de carga, que as leva para o Mirante. Rachel não revela para onde elas estão indo e joga o jogo Duas Verdades e Uma Mentira com Chloe para passar o tempo. Ao chegarem no destino, Rachel incita Chloe a pular do trem para descobrir onde elas estão. Grafite Opcional *Chloe pode adicionar uma continuação para outras frases escritas em uma parede do vagão após tirar uma caixa do caminho. Interações :Usuários de Computador: ''Passe o cursor pelo texto para ver os comentários da Chloe.'' * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; *Ela pode sentar no caixote (necessário). *Ela pode falar com a Rachel (necessário). Curiosidades *Quando Chloe está procurando um caixote para sentar e observa uma caixa de carga que pode ser encontrada no fundo do trem, ela diz, "Tenho a sensação de que a gente vai achar um cadáver aqui", possivelmente fazendo uma referência à série de jogos Hitman. Em Hitman, um tema bastante recorrente é a habilidade de esconder corpos na maioria das vezes em caixotes de carga. A série de jogos foi originalmente publicada pela Eidos Interactive em 2000, mas em 2009 foi comprada pela Square Enix. *Em uma das caixas, Chloe pode encontrar o livro As Aventuras de Huckleberry Finn do escritor americano Mark Twain. *Em meio aos símbolos desenhados em uma parede do vagão, há um grafite que diz "Aurora Creek". Este é o nome que a cidade de Arcadia Bay originalmente teria antes do escritor Christian Divine sugerir "Arcadia". *Há outro grafite que diz "Unity", uma provável referência à engine que a Deck Nine Games usou no desenvolvimento de Before the Storm. *Os símbolos no trem são hobóglifos.Discussão no Reddit por /u/no_for reals (inglês)Discussão no Reddit por /u/Pangloo (inglês)Discussão no Reddit por /u/Henshinyo (inglês) O possível significado é de que a pessoa que está os escrevendo ou o lugar em que está escrevendo não esteja seguro. Estes mesmos símbolos que Chloe demonstra não saber o que são ao olhar para eles, são do mesmo tipo que os que podem ser encontrados na caminhonete dela em Life is Strange. *Nas paredes do trem, também há outras referências: **"Vejo humanos, sem ver humanidade" – uma frase de Jason Donohue. ** "Todo mundo é alguém, mas ninguém quer ser quem é." – uma referência à música "Who Cares" do grupo de hip hop Gnarls Barkley. **"Todos os meus ídolos estão mortos." – uma possível referência à música "All My Idols Are Dead" da banda de rock Killola. **"A dor terá fim!" – uma possível referência à música de 1929 "Trouble Will Soon be Over" de Blind Willie Johnson. *Um dos símbolos na parede se parece muito com a insígnia do petróglifo da Caverna da Coruja, presente na série Twin Peaks. *Quando Chloe fala para Rachel que adora ciência, ela diz que acha o "Neil deGrasse Tyson o cara mais foda do mundo". Neil deGrasse Tyson é um famoso astrofísico, dramaturgo e divulgador científico americano. Galeria Trem3.jpg Trem BTS - 5.jpg Chloeerachel.jpg Trem BTS - 7.jpg Trem.png Rachel&Chloe_Trem.jpg Rachel&Chloe_Trem2.jpg Trem BTS - 11.jpg Referências en:Train ru:Поезд Categoria:Locais Categoria:Local Explorável (Prequel) Categoria:Episódio 1: Despertar (Locações) Categoria:Locação de Grafite Opcional Categoria:Before the Storm Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Local Explorável